And we Kissed
by Sigilyph
Summary: When Artemis is really missing Wally, Dick drops by with something important to say. Spoilers for the last episode. Onesided DickxWally, ArtemisxWally.


This is the result of the final episode of Young Justice. Nothing has ever made me so sad, in like ever. So this is my headcanon, where Dick is gay and in love with Wally. WallyxArtemis, Onesided DickxWally, DickxArtemis friendship. Oneshot.

A tongue of blue fire snaked through the dark, wet air, lighting the sky for a moment before returning to darkness. The constant boom of thunder shook the room, pounding and roaring. Artemis lay huddled on the bed, curled up tightly in one of her softest blankets, tears stinging at her eyes as she sobbed. The dark Gotham night cast shadows across the room, courtesy of the blinding flashes of lightning. Her heaving was muted by the downy covers, but her body still quivered, wracked by her mourning.

At a slight noise by the window, Artemis jumped, drawing a wicked, ultra-sharp blade from a leather sheath strapped to her calf. She raced to the window, throwing it open before looking outside cautiously. "Just a stray cat", she said to herself. "Just a stray cat." She turned to slowly walk back to her bed, to the comfortable blankets, to an escape from the hell that made its self her reality the day that Wall-no, she didn't need to think about him now, she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Artemis." Before he knew it, Nightwing had a blade to his throat. A slight pressure held the thin piece of sharpened metal in place, perpendicular to his trachea and resting on his adam's apple. Artemis looked him up and down before shakily lowering the knife.

"Dick, please leave. Please, just go, I want to be alone." Nightwing shook his head once, then stepped off of the fire escape and out of the cold, shutting the window behind him. "What do you want? Can I just mourn him in peace?" Artemis's old teammate shook his head once more, then pulled her into a hug, warm and compassionate. She fidgeted for a bit, before calming down in his arms. Wally used to hug her like this. Wally. Artemis disentangled herself from his arms, tears falling from her eyes like inky blue raindrops. "Why? Just why? Why are you here?"

He reached a hand up to his face, deft fingers sliding along the edges of his black-and-white mask before breaking the seal and removing the mask and revealing himself completely to the woman. Artemis gasped at that which she beheld. Dick's dark blue eyes, a sight she'd never seen before, were red around the edges. He'd been crying, and recently. She reached a tentative hand up to wipe away a tear of his, before sitting down on her bed, beckoning for him to follow.

"I'm here to tell you something important." He paused momentarily. "About Wally." Dick could only nod his head to her interruption; she was right, after all. "A few years back, I figured out that I didn't like that Wally was always flirting with M'gann, or with you. It made me...jealous. I thought for some time that I was upset that he wanted to spend time with them, time that I should have spent with him, but I figured out pretty quickly that it was more than that. I...liked him."

Dick continued, not looking Artemis in the eye, not wanting to see what she thought of him just yet. "At first, it was anything but asterous, because all I could think about is what if Wally finds out? What if M'gann reads my mind? What if I think about how hot Wally looks in his costume when we're all linked up? A year or so after that, right before M'gann showed us her true form, I came to the conclusion that he liked me too, from a bunch of little things. He liked to hold hands with me, he laughed at everything I said, and he always held our hugs for a beat too long. He would give me these looks, with his emerald eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, you know?"

Dick chanced a glance at Artemis, who was smiling a little, thinking about Wally's eyes. "This one day, after training, I was feeling really lonely because he had started dating you and Wally and I just sat in the locker room, talking for a while, and he says ' What's with you lately? You've been acting all kinds of weird, weirder than your normal.' Wally was such a smart kid, but sometimes KF could be so thick-headed, you know? And I looked really closely at him, and I said: 'If I like someone, and I think they like me too, what should I do?'"

He looked at Artemis once more, a slight grin playing across his face before it disappeared and he returned his gaze to the floor. "He said, 'Go for it, I'm sure no one could ever turn you down!' And he sounded so sincere, and I pressed him against the wall and I kissed him. He tasted like a feast, like a thousand different kinds of foods, like Wally would taste. I got h-hard immediately, because he was just so perfect and I was just a hormonal teen. He didn't respond to the kiss for a second, and then he sort of gently pushed me away and ran, chalant as always."

"He avoided me for six hours and 38 minutes, during which I panicked and engineered a list of excuses to explain away my behavior, and then he knocked on my bedroom door and walked in. KF looked so embarrassed, like you wouldn't believe. I was standing there, totally not whelmed, and he walked up and wrapped his arms around me. I got so excited; I thought he was going to kiss me back. He was all I ever wanted, I wanted to kiss him, marry him, m-make love to him. He just held me and held tight and we stayed like that for hours. When he finally pulled away, he looked at me, and..."

Dick broke down into sobs, holding his head in his hands, before somewhat composing himself enough to continue. Artemis looked at him solemnly, reminiscing about younger, teenage Wally. "And...and... and he says to me, in the saddest voice 'I'm so sorry Rob, so sorry that I can't love you the way that you love me. I wish I did, I wish I could, but I can't.'' And he put his lips to mine, and we kissed." Tears continued to slide down Artemis's cheeks as she moved over to sit next to her friend, wrapping her arms around his body as they both broke down together, hysterical. "And we kissed."

So what do you all think? I might want to do another one with M'gann and Conner where they get together because of Wally's death. Because they got interrupted. Yup. Reviews=happy me!


End file.
